Many sports require the explicit use of a full goal. These sports include, soccer, ice hockey, field hockey, lacrosse, handball and water polo, to name but a few. These sports involve one team being awarded a point or points whenever a team manages to place an object, a ball, puck or the like into the opposing team's net.
Various types of sports net frames are in existence, often designed for specific dimensions and sizes for the relevant sport to which they are intended to be used. Further, these net frames are often designed so that they may be quickly assembled and disassembled (including attaching the appropriate sports net to the goal frame). Also, these sports net frames are constructed of various types of materials, including plastics, metals and woods. In addition, various types of net frames are designed so that they can “fold up” in order to become more compact for transporting the sports goal frame to another location.
Many net designs require the assembly of the frame before the netting can be added to the frame. This takes more time during both the assembly and disassembly of the goal net. Also, these other designs often exhibit compromised construction upon continued play, included gaps, slits, holes or apertures that exist between the posts and the net, which allows for game object, such as balls, disks or pucks, etc., to pass through to the other side of the goal, increasing the time necessary to retrieve the ball or puck and thus decreasing playing time. Of higher import, these design flaws regularly create major stoppage of play issues during game time conditions, in conjunction with possibly altering outcomes of games themselves, as often times determining whether or not the game object actually went into the goal and came out through an aperture in the net. Often times, it appears that the game object went in and came through an aperture, but in reality, the game object passed over the net.
Further, numerous designs often sacrifice light-weight properties to improve the rigidity, durability and ability to remain anchored to the ground. In addition, many systems utilize snap together net frame assembly comprising depression parts, since as button and aperture assemblies. These systems often wear or seize, as do the piping systems associated with such mechanisms.
Of highest import, often times during practice or even game time, a net may become impaired and thus play must be delayed for repair or replacement of the net. In such a situation, what is needed is a highly efficient net replacement system which allows for net replacement within a minimal period of time in order that the players, and coaches, aren't forced to mull aimlessly for long periods of time, as the addition of a new net to these systems can take an hour or more, thus breaking the momentum of the game.
Therefore what is needed is a rigid sports goal frame assembly that affords the user the ability to utilize differing materials (metals, polymers, composites, etc) within linkage areas, in order to increase strength and rigidity and concurrently prevent corrosion and subsequent breakdown of part, while exhibiting ease of net replacement to be accomplished substantially in place. Additionally needed is a goal frame which can be assembled without the existence of gaps between the net and the frame, thus preventing balls or puck passing though the goal frame assembly. Further, this goal frame assembly should maintain superior strength to weight characteristics, while exhibiting the necessary rigidity and durability, while also remaining properly anchored to the ground or playing surface.